


Force

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss often spend time together...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104632
Kudos: 36





	Force

Barriss' cunt was delightfully soft under Ahsoka's tongue. She kept privates well trimmed but not entirely hairless, just the soft meat of her outer lips was entirely bare. When she got wet like this, her delicate sex became coated in a thin, creamy layer of cum that glistened in the candlelight of her room until Ahsoka greedily lapped it away, taking great care and relish in doing so despite how it might look to any perverted onlooker. Her heart soared at how Barriss almost sang in ecstasy and she was so desperate to hear her beautiful voice call her name.

She babbled something in her native tongue as Ahsoka’s own tongue began playing with the green folds of skin, so pretty and striking next to the paler mounds around them before she began working her way down to Barriss' needy hole with long, lazy strokes of her tongue. 

When she hitched up the mirialan's hips for better access. Barriss responded by pressing her heels into Ahsoka’s shoulder blades, pulling her in closer and trying desperately to force the togruta’s tongue split her open and claim the orgasm that awaited her.

No one could ever call Ahsoka cruel or heartless, she was pure and innocent, always kind, always smiling and a genuine pleasure to be around but those who knew her this intimately knew she could be as evil as the cruelest of sith lords when it came to teasing.

She giggled softly as she withdrew her tongue, making Barriss groan in disappointment. She glanced upwards, watching Barriss' fingers rubbing frantic circles on her clit or whatever biological name her people had for it. She could not allow that, not yet anyway. 

Ahsoka darted her tongue into Barriss' cunt for just a moment, just enough to collect the delightful cream that pooled just inside of her, then ran the muscle up to meet Barriss' slender and practised fingers to nudge them away from her needy sex.

Barriss withdrew her fingers as if the command had been given by Master Luminara herself and sighed like a prayer at Ahsoka’s warm breath on the most sensitive part of her fragile body. Ahsoka began circling her tongue just around the edges of her folds where Barriss could only just feel it. She reached up to cup her own breasts, pinching each pert nipple one after the other. She looked down with reverence that she only gave to the most skilled of Jedi masters at Ahsoka’s beautiful orange face framed perfectly between her pale-green breasts, her sunny nose rubbing in the trimmed dark curls just above her sex, moving in slow, soft circles.

So slow.

So soft.

“Sokaaaaa,” she moaned. “Force!”

Ahsoka giggled between her thighs and lifted her mouth entirely to look up at her fellow padawan with a naughty smile,“You will pay for this... later,” Barriss smiled playfully.

Ahsoka said nothing, but lowered her head and pressed an apologetic kiss to Barriss' sensitive clit, slowly letting it slide between her lips until the kiss inevitably became gentle suckling at the bud. Barriss moaned and one hand traveled down to stroke the togruta’s pretty montrals while her other hand continued to tease both of her dark nipples. Ahsoka leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of her lover’s hand. She touched her best friend's mind with the force and felt the love and desire the other Jedi felt for her, pure love, something no Jedi should ever feel yet here was Barriss, perfect as always.

Slowly, she slid two fingers inside of her, heart fluttering at the feeling of Barriss' alien cum sliding over her fingers as a raging inferno engulfed them. Pressing her fingers deeper into the mirialan and slowly increasing the pressure of her suckling, Ahsoka was desperate to claim Barriss' climax as eagerly as Barriss needed Ahsoka to finish her off. Just a little more pressure with her fingers, a little more pressure on her clit, and…

Force.

With a beautiful cry, Barriss arched back so far off the bed she began to levitate, her heels painfully digging into Ahsoka’s shoulder blades. Her climax gushing around Ahsoka’s fingers and over her hand, while that wonderful tongue was working her through her climax, prolonging the aftershocks to bring her down so deliciously slowly.

Eventually, Ahsoka pulled back and withdrew her fingers, though she let them tease Barriss' outer lips a little bit more, coating them in a wetness of her own making. Barriss was panting through a broad smile, a slight shiver still running through her spent every now and then. She reached up towards Ahsoka as though her arms were noodles being dragged down by training weights. Ahsoka laid her head down on Barriss' breast, and her arms collapsed around her.

“You are wonderful,” Barriss breathed, “but awful, but amazing,” she added with another sigh, “I may need to rest before we meditate, but that’s your fault.” Ahsoka sighed dramatically,

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” Barriss giggled sleepily, then tightened her arms around Ahsoka’s sore shoulders and pressed a kiss to the crown on her head,

“I’ll delay us next time,” she promised before she dozed off. Ahsoka followed her, their spirits linked as their minds joined in the force.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
